Espaditas :v
by taikano
Summary: EN GUARDIA! Esas palabras y un buen golpe en la espalda fue suficiente para provocar a sousuke NO ES YAOI! U


HOLAAAAAAAA…BUENO PARA EMPEZAR HACE TIEMPO VI UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE FREE ETERNAL SUMMER…*LLORA*…COMO SEA, Y HABIA UNA ESCENA EN DONDE SOUSUKE Y RIN SE PUSIERON A PELEAR CON ESCOBAS, ESA PARTE LA GOCE XDDD, LES TRAIGO UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT, Y BUENO…NO FUE HECHO POR MI, ESE CREDITO SE LOS DOY A DOS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE HACER ESA "PELEA" XDDD…AUNQUE SE PASAN UN POCO ^_^U

MUY BIEN ASI VAN LAS COSAS

**-…-: SE QUE PARECE UNA CARA PERO ESTO DESCRIBE LA ACCION DEL PERSONAJE  
(…): PENSAMIENTOS DEL PERSONAJE**

EN FIN AQUÍ VA :D

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

(YO: NO SE COMO SE LLAMA LA ESCUELA EN DONDE ASISTIAN SOUSUKE Y RIN ASI QUE…BUENO SI AL FINAL ALGUIEN LO SABE ME DICE Y YO CORRIJO)

(era un dia cualquiera en aquella escuela, todo era normal, todo era perfec…)

Rin: (mirada desesperada)…

(bueno…)

Sousuke: U¬_¬ …

(casi perfecto -_-U)

Rin: (desesperado)…  
sousuke:…rin?  
rin: cállate sousuke…ya casi es hora  
sousuke:…sabes que no te vas a salvar esta vez verdad?  
rin:…  
sousuke:…la semana anterior no fue tu turno  
rin:…  
sousuke:…es imposible que no te toque esta vez?  
rin: SOUSUKE DEJA DE ROMPER MIS ESPERANZAS!  
sousuke: -_-U  
sensei: joven matsuoka  
rin: S-SI!  
sensei:…acaba de interrumpir mi clase…como castigo se quedara a barrer el salón con los que le toque en el sorteo

(una roca gigante que llevaba escrito la palabra barrer cae sobre la cabeza de rin)

Sousuke: pff -aguantando la risa-…  
rin:…n-n-n

(SE ESCUCHA EN TODA LA ESCUELA: NOOOOOOOOOO)

Rin: -aura oscura mientras barre-…  
sousuke:…rin  
rin: ESTO ES TU CULPA! D:  
sousuke: tu fuiste el que grito, yo no tuve nada que ver -le da la espalda para seguir barriendo- por suerte nos asignaron solamente este pasillo asi que deja de quejarte y sigue barriendo  
rin:…(siento que me a marginado)…-mira su escoba-…-mira a sousuke-  
sousuke: -barriendo tranquilamente-…  
rin:…-levanta ligeramente la escoba sonriendo traviesamente- jejeje  
sousuke: -barriendo-…AHG! –siente un buen pinchazo en la espalda y rápidamente se da vuelta-  
rin: -levanta la escoba mas que entusiasmado- EN GUARDIA!  
sousuke: (WTF!)…  
rin: jejeje  
sousuke:…que te dio?  
rin: es mi venganza  
sousuke:…no se a que venganza te refieres…-le da la espalda- termina de barrer rápido…quiero irme –continua barriendo-  
rin:…aguafiestas –le da la espalda-  
sousuke:…-mira a rin-…-sonrie maliciosamente mientras levanta la escoba- (jejeje en verdad me dolio el golpe)…-le pica el trasero con la escoba-  
rin: AHH! –voltea a ver a sousuke-  
sousuke:… que? Yo no fui...  
rin: Por la retaguardia no?! D: -se gira y se pone en marcha- venga pues, hoy me lo clavo :v  
sousuke: me niego... soy muy joven para andar haciendo esas cosas... -desvia la mirada algo avergonzado- U¬/¬  
rin: ¡Pft! lo que tu digas, aún así no impedirá que te la clave. -le vuelve a picar en la espalda-  
sousuke: Ya deja eso rin! -le pica a un costado-  
rin: Oí eso duele uvu -se la clava en la cola-  
sousuke: gh! -da un ligero salto- o-oe! maldito... -le pica un ojo- muere!  
rin: Jajaja ow uvu te doy otro e.e  
sousuke: no gracias... -se frota y cubre el trasero con una mano-  
rin: -llora como nena- e-eres ¡un salvaje!  
sousuke: hahahah! Perdiste... -infla el pecho levantandolo un poco, en pose de triunfo-  
rin: Eres u-un malito! te acusaré con mi mami -se talla el ojo aún lagrimeando-  
sousuke:… te vez raro llorando de un solo ojo... -hace una mueca-… mejor te pico el otro... -entrecierra los ojos y posiciona su escoba con intencion de hacerlo-  
rin: ¿¡Eh!? ¡No! no me lo volverás hacer, salvaje :c -se fue a sentar para ver si le pasaba el lagrimeo- me duele  
sousuke: era broma... -sonrie a medias palmeandole el hombre... le sigue hasta donde se sentaba el chico- ya no exageres rin... no fue tan fuerte -serio y algo preocupado, ya arrepentido de lo que hizo, quiza se le paso el palo(?  
rin: Nah creo que ya pasó, ya no lagrimea? -se acercó para que le mire, aunque ya no le dolía- Jajaj siempre se le pasa el palo wn xD-  
sousuke: que bien... -suspira aliviado... mirando el ojo lloroso cuando el pelirojo se acerco- pues si... oe, quieres que lo lama? -le dice de forma seria-  
rin: Jajaja wácala wn xD ya pareces a Uta e.e -se limpio las lágrimas y como nuevo-  
sousuke: no hablaba de tus lagrimas... -roda los ojos para un lado-  
rin: Entonces D:? -pregunta de manera inocente-  
sousuke: ah... nada... -sonrie nervioso-  
rin: Oí ya suéltalo! D: -le vuelve a picar con el palo-  
sousuke: oe deja de picarme -le empuja golpeandole suave con su puño en la cabeza- luego estas de chillon  
rin: Tú tienes la culpa por no contarme y andar de misterioso -le da de jalones en su chaqueta-  
sensei: USTEDES!  
sousuke/rin: AHH! -pegan un brinco-  
sensei: LOS DEMAS ESTUDIANTES YA TERMINARON SU PARTE NO SALDRAN DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TERMINEN LA SUYA! –se da media vuelta para después irse-

(silencio incomodo)

Sousuke: -mirada baja-…rin  
rin:…s-si? –se aleja unos pasos-  
sousuke:…ESTO ES TU CULPA!  
rin: AAHHH! N-NO PUEDES CULPARME AHORA! –le apunta acusadoramente con la escobas y también en defensa propia- TU TUVISTE LA CULPA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!  
sousuke: QUE CULPA!? TU FUISTE EL QUE GRITO PORQUE QUIZO!

(los dos se miraban mientras echaban chispa por el enojo)

sousuke/rin:…pff JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
rin: jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara  
sousuke: la mia? Jajajaja deberías ver la tuya estas mas chillon que hace un rato jajajaja –siente un buen pinchazo- AHH!  
rin: NO TE BURLES DE MI –alza la escoba y le da otro golpe-  
sousuke: -mirada sombria-…-levanta la escoba- esta no te la paso ahora si te pinchare el otro ojo  
rin: ALEJATE!

(asi termino ese dia, rin y sousuke tuvieron una ultima batalla epica en la que ninguno de los dos salio ganando, o al menos eso parecia)

**EXTRA:**

(EN LA CASA DE LOS HERMANOS MATSUOKA)

Gou: O-ONII-CHAN QUE TE PASO EN LOS OJOS! ¡¿POR QUE ESTAN ROJOS!?  
rin: -mira a otro lado- n-no es nada…(maldito sousuke…al final logro pincharme el otro ojo)

(EN LA RESIDENCIA YAMAZAKI)

Madre: SOUSUKE POR QUE TIENES TANTOS MORETONES EN LOS BRAZOS!  
sousuke: e-esto…me cai cuando venia de regreso jejeje (maldito rin…al final me lleno el cuerpo de moretones…pero)

(CON RIN)

Rin: al final yo

(SE LOS VE A AMBOS)

Sousuke/rin: (GANE ESTA BATALLA!) –inflan el pecho orgullosamente-

**FIN…**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

QUE VA EN MI OPINION AL FINAL AMBOS SALIERON PERDIENDO, UNO CON EL OJO HINCHADO Y EL OTRO CON EL CUERPO MORETEADO XDDD

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y UNA VEZ MAS LES AGRADEZCO A AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON PUBLICAR SU "PELEA", HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDD


End file.
